harry potter, High school musical, twilight and kingdom hearts
by charlenerennie7
Summary: when they all meet hogwarts school. Please read and write. No mean commets.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Harry." Ron said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ron. Why are you so happy?" Harry asked questing him.

"Because we have a few people coming."

"Oh, and where's Hermione?" He asked Ron.

"Hi, Harry. I am right here." Hermione said standing behind him.

"Fred, have you seen anything new around here?"

"Apart from the new boys and girls. I don't know their names."

"Well, there is a girl named Gabriella."

"How did you konw about Gabriella, George?" Harry asked George who looked confused.

"Because she went to East High." Hermione said to Harry.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Ginny." Everyone said when she walked in.

"What did i miss?" She asked.

"We were talking about some new people coming to Hogwarts." Hermione told her.

"One of us even know, one or 2 of their names." George said to his sister.

"What is the name of that person?"

"One of their names are Gabriella Montez. One other person named Roxas." Fred said.

* * *

Meanwhile with East High School.

"Hey, Troy."

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy said.

"So, have you heard?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Heard about what?" He questioned her.

"Heard about us going to Hogwarts school?"

"Yes, no didn't mention that to me at all."

"Probably becaue you weren't even listening to me. My mum said that i was accepted there."

"So?"

"So, me, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay wanted to know if you wanted to go there?"

"Gabriella, you know i would love to go but i am scared of leaving my dad behind."

"Troy, you can't stay behind with your dad. If i were you i'd invite your dad. Instead of staying behind with him." She says to Troy.

"Gabriella, you know my dad won't be pleased."

"You could at least invite him. You know?" Gabriella said to Troy.

"Okay, I'll ask him."

"Oh and Troy i know about you and Sharpay."

"How did you know about me and Sharpay, Gabriella?" He questioned her.

"Because Taylor told me that you wanted to break-up with me for Sharpay. Why?" She asked.

"Because she is why to cute. But not smart like you. You'll probably find someone else to like more than me." He said to her.

"Troy, i never liked you anyway." She said to Troy.

"I know you didn't."

* * *

Meanwhile kingdom hearts

"Hey, Namine."

"Hi, Roxas." Namine said.

"Did you hear about high school and Hogwarts?"

"No, why?" She asked him.

"Because we've been accepted to hogwarts."

"Hogwarts. As in 'Hogwarts school'?" She said so surprised.

"Yes, as in Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry."

"Who else is going?" She asked him

"Kairi, is going. So is Sora and Axel." He said.

"Hey, guys what are yous talking about?" Axel asked questioning Roxas.

"Just talking about Hogwarts and high school." Roxas said to Axel.

"Am i going?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Yes, you are, Axel. I just hope i get into Ravenclaw with one of the girls i don't know." He said so consumed.

"How many days are we going to spend at Hogarts?" He questioned Namine.

"We are staying until we are in our 1-8 years."

"We better get going and to start packing. We don't want to miss another train, if we want to be at Hogwarts on time." Roxas said to the 2 of them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Twilight.

"Bella, do you know if any of us are going to Hogwarts?" Edward asked her.

"Yes, it's Rosalie, Jacob, Sarah, Carlisle, Alice, you and me."

"But what about Jasper, Esme and Emmet?" He asked her.

"They are going with us to Hogwarts. But there were only 2 tickets left or 5 left." She said to Edward.

"So there are five tickets left, right?" He questioned her.

"Yes, there is. Esme is going with us. So is Seth, Jasper, Billy and Emmet." She said to Edward.

"We better get going and start packing."

"why?" He questioned her again.

"Because we are going tomorrow." She said.

* * *

The next day. They got on a train to hogwarts. But every where was full of people. Gabriella had no where else to sit.

"Do you mind if i sit with yous? Everywhere else is full."

"We wouldn't mind at all."

"What's your name?" Roxas asked.

"My name is Gabriella Montez. What's your name?" She asked him

"My name is Roxas. What year are you in?" He Questioned Gabriella.

"I am a first year. I am here with a couple of friends." She said to him.

"I'm a first year aswell." He said to her.

"Do you know why i am sitting with you?" She questioned him.

"Because you think i am cool." He answered her.

"Yes, it is because your cool and chill-lax."

"I know. Do you think we'd be in the same class together?" He questioned her.

"We might or maybe be together in the same class. I am hoping to be in Ravenclaw."

"I am hoping to be in Ravenclaw aswell."

"Do you think we're at Hogwarts yet?" He asked her.

"We can't be there yet."

"What's going? What's happening?"

"Harry potter must know what's going on."

"Hi, i am Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione asked the pair of them

"Hi, i am Roxas."

"Hi, i am Gabriella."

"Do you know what's happening here?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes, i do know what's happening here. There is a dementor on board the train. Looking for Sirius Black. That's why we haven't reached Hogwarts yet, Roxas and Gabriella." Hermione says to them both.

* * *

Higrid was waiting on all of them.

"Hi, everybody. Your in for an interesting year at Hogwarts." Higrid says to all of the students.

"Hi, Roxas."

"Hi, Sora." He says cheerfully to Sora.

"What are you so happy about, Roxas?" He questioned Roxas.

"Because i've just met Gabriella on the train." He said to Sora.

"Gabriella is a nice name for her."

"I know, right?"

"I know, so."

"Do you think me and Gabriella might be in the same classes together?"

"Just wait and see what the sorting hat does, boys." Hermione said to both of them.

"Hermione, have you seen Namine anywhere?" Axel asked hermione.

"No. Was she on the train, Axel? Hermione asked him.

"Yes, i am sure she was on the train when we got here, Hermione." He said in reply.

"I think i can see Namine."

"Where?"

"Over there, Axel." She said to him.

* * *

The sorting hat.

"I know where to put you. Ravenclaw." The hat said to Roxas.

"Namine." Miss McGonagall.

"I know where to put you. Slytherin." The hat said to Namine.

"Axel." Miss McGonagall said.

"I know where to put you Huddlepuff." The hat said to Axel.

"Sora." Miss McGonagall called out.

"I know where to put you. Giffindor."

"Gabriella Montez."

"I know where to put you. Ravenclaw."

* * *

They all went to their dormatries. The next day classes started to begin.

"Hey, Gabriella." Roxas said.

"Hi, Roxas." Gabriella said.

"How are you, Gabriella?" He asked her.

"I am good and fine, Roxas." She said.

"Can i ask you something?" He questioned her.

"Yeah, sure you can ask me anything, Roxas." She said politely.

"Do you wanna be my Girlfriend? I know we're both first years. But do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Yes, i do want to be your girlfriend. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" She said.

"Yes, i do want to be your boyfriend, Gabriella."

"Who's head boy and head girl of this school?" Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know. Ask luna and find out. Okay?" He said in reply.

"Luna, do you know who's head boy and girl at this school?" She asked Luna.

"I think it's Percy Weasley." She replied.

"I am heading down to the library for some reading. Do you wanna come with me, Roxas?" She asked him.

"I would love to go to the library with you, Gabriella." He replied to Gabriella.

"Let's get going then, Roxas." She said to Roxas.

* * *

Meanwhile with Troy and Sharpay.

"I am beginning to miss Gabriella." He said to Sharpay in the library.

"Troy, you don't have to worry about Gabriella anymore." She said to Troy.

"I know, Sharpay."

"Hi, Gabriella."

"Hi, Sharpay." Gabriella said back to Sharpay.

"Did you know that Troy is worried about you, Gabriella?" She said to Gabriella.

"I don't like him Sharpay. He can worry if he wants but i am not taking the risking of him." Gabriela said angry to Sharpay.

"Gabriella, come on we have to get something to eat right now." Roxas said to Gabriella.

"Okay." She said to Roxas.

"It seems like Gabriella's moved on." Troy says.

"Troy, you know she's not into you anymore." She says to Troy.

"I know that Sharpay. But before we left High School. I fell in love with her." He said sadly to Sharpay.

"You know what? You can't both of us girls. Gabriella's moved on. It's time you did the same as she did, Troy." She said to him.

"Okay, i'll try Sharpay." He said to Sharpay.

* * *

The next day Gabriella and Roxas went to Hogmeeds and Gabriella vomited.

"What was that about between you and your friends?" He questioned her.

"Troy was worrying about me. But i don't care." She said in reply.

"Gabriella, are you sure you are feeling alright? You haven't been feeling well." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Roxas, I am not sure if i am feeling well or not." She said with a worried look.

"Come on, let's get you up to bed." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Miss Promfrey, do you know what's going on with Gabriella by any chance?" He said to her.

"I might not know what's happening to her. I've got Carlisle. He might know what's going on with Gabriella." She said to Roxas.

"Is she going to here?" He questioned her.

"Yes, she is staying here, until she's feeling better."

"Okay, i better go to the lesson. I don't wanna be late again." He said.

"See you later, Roxas."

"See you later, Gabriella."

* * *

Carlisle arrive to see what has happened to Gabriella. After Roxas left a few minutes ago.

"Profrey, i think Gabriella's sick. She just vomitted because of something she ate." He said to her.

"Should i keep her over night then? Just in case she's sick again." She said to him.

"No, shell be fine." He answered her question.

"Okay."

"Gabriella, you can go back to class now." He said.

"Okay, I'll go meet up with Roxas and my other class mates."

* * *

In the slytherin common room.

"What's your name?" He questioned answer from somone.

"My name is Axel. What's your names?" He questioned all of them.

"My name is Blaise." Blaise said to Axel.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said to Axel.

"My name is Crabb." Cabbe said to Axel.

"My name is Goyle." He said to Axel.

"And who's your friend?" He questioned Draco.

"Pansy Parkinson is my favorited bestest friend."

"What about Granger?" He asked Draco.

"Granger is just a know-it-all and a mud-blood." Draco said to Axel.

"We're the pure bloods. Half-bloods is more likely half muggle-borns and half pure-bloods. Unknown likely to be Harry potter. Because he was an half-blood. He's in Grffindor." Blaise said.

"Apart from Gabriella." Pansy said.

"Anyway, we should go and get something to eat." Axel said to all them.

"Was Gabriella suppose to be in Grffindor along with the bookworm?" He asked.

"No, because she doesn't read much books like Granger does." He said to his friend Axel.

"You can't blame Gabriella. She has a heart of stone." Pansy and Blaise said together.

"We'll see yous 2 later." Axel and Draco said.

"Who's the red-head?" Axel asked Blaise.

"That's Ronald Weasley. he has 3 brothers and 1 sister." Blaise said

"The twin's are Fred and George. They are pranksters, you better watch that you don't get pranked by them."

"Do we go home for spring break, Draco?" He asked Draco curiously.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

With the cullens.

"Hi Alice." Said Jasper.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked.

"Their out playing with a few friends." He said to her.

"If you say so." She said curiously.

"Anyway, it's time for lunch. Everyone's going to be there." He said.

"How's comes Bella and Edward ain't with us, Jasper?" She asked questioning him.

"Because they are in Ravenclaw with other students." He said to her.

"I guess so. Come on, let's get lunch, we better not miss it, Jasper." She said to him.

* * *

With Gabriella and Roxas.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked Gabriella.

"I've never been better, Roxas." She said cheerfully to him.

"Troy asked about you yesterday." He said to her.

"Why did Troy ask about me, Roxas?" She questioned him.

"Because he just wanted to know weather you were alright or not." He said answering her question.

"Thank you for being here for me, Roxas." She said.

"Your welcome, Gabriella." He said to her.

"Harry potter is a Quidditch Seeker. When are you going to be a Quidditch Seeker?" She asked.

"I do not know yet. But i have to keep on trying to be it." He said to be honest.

"I made alot friends this year." She said happily.

"So have i." Roxas said.


	2. AN

I am sorry for the long time wait. I had been reviewing people's stories and updating my latest stories for High school musical. It had been a busy story line. I have to put more into the story very shortly. I'll be keeping up to date with a reader and a writer. Please review the story if you have a very late review. I gonna add this to the story line.


End file.
